The Child
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: The Child. - a Sequel to 'The Girl' (The Mortal Instruments FanFic) Story is set about 4 years after their separation (set in CoHF) will the lost lovers ever meet again? And Can Emelina bring back the humanity he lost long ago or will the darkness win? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to The Girl - a mortal instruments FanFic. **

**Overview.**

**The Child. - a Sequel to 'The Girl'**

Emelina ran away after she found the body of her dead lover. Working in cafés and bars so that she could support herself and her daughter, Imogen.

Story is set about 4 years after their separation (set in CoHF) Emelina noticed some strange traits in her daughter and seeked help. After years of meeting with the Clave, Consul, Council and Silent Brothers Emelina and Imogen have been relocated to the New York Institute for Imogen to be taught and raised into the Shadowhunter ways by other 'unique' Shadowhunters, Clarissa Fairchild/Fray and Jace Herondale/Wayland/Morgenstern. With Sebastian/Jonathon/Christopher sending threats and being behind many attacks will the lost lovers ever meet again? And Can Emelina bring back the humanity he lost long ago or will the darkness win?

* * *

**hope you like it! Please Review afterwards! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue**

20 years ago a little girl was born, blonde hair, blue eyes and was blessed with a protective older brother to protect her from the monster that was their father. He defend her, looked after her and protected her with every ounce of his being… unfortunately this resulted in his death at the mere age of 10. She was no longer safe after that, no longer felt joy and spent every day of her life in fear that her father would get sick of beating her and finally decide to kill her, maybe death was the better side of the situation… at least it would have stopped the pain. But one lonely night, as she walked the dark streets of her small town, tears streaming down her recently bruised face she ran into _him_. The boy who changed her life, they understood each other for he also knew the pain of being tortured by his father. They fell in love – as all the stories go – but one day she learnt that he wasn't like normal people but she put it aside because she loved him, and believe that they could make it and finally be happy. She soon found out she was pregnant, he was ecstatic, planned for them to run away together to start a family but then one traumatizing day she found him, cold, pale, beaten… no pulse. She knew she had no other choice, she knew it was the right thing to do so she ran. Took his car and drove off.

She drove to Brisbane, there she sold the car, got two part time jobs – working at a café all day, everyday and working at a small pub three nights a week. She looked after herself during these nine months, she thought about giving up the child but she couldn't because she knew her daughter was the product of true love and she couldn't give that away. She did her best, making sure there was always food on the table and a roof over their head. Her daughter was a spitting image of her, blonde hair and blue eyes but she seemed to have the essence of her father – if that makes sense?

At the age of three her daughter started to be act … weird? Saying things were there when they weren't, sometimes she could see what her daughter saw but half the time there was nothing there. She thought it was just an active imagination but then she was approached by a man and a women, they had dark tattoos over their body and wore black fighting gear. This is when she learnt what her dead lover really was, a Shadowhunter. She spent the next 10 months meeting with the Clave, Consul, Council and strange, scary men called the Silent Brothers. After debates and arguments and many meetings Emelina finally decided that her daughter, Imogen Christine Fairchild, would learn about her heritage and be raised in both the Shadowhunter and Mundane society – or at least that's what she hoped.

She now stood at the front of an Institute in New York, USA. – After being flown over with the Clave's money. Her daughter held onto her leg, scared about what was to come, looking up at her with bright blue, worried eyes, "Mummy?"

She looked down at her terrified daughter and picked her up, "Everything is going to be ok. I'm here." She said before her daughter nuzzled into her neck. Emelina took a deep breath to steady her nerves before slowly reaching up and nocked thrice.

After a moment of silence the door swung open to show – what looked like two pairs of mother and daughters. One pair were tall, dark hair, slim build except the mother had blue eyes and the daughter dark brown. The second pair were about the same height, the mother a bit taller and a bit more developed, they both had fiery red hair. The second pair looked more normal than the others, the others were definitely Shadowhunters, both were covered in runes and had black gear on. The other must have been shadowhunter since she saw a few runes on them but they were wearing normal clothes, not fighting gear and looked more relaxed than the other two.

"Hi, you must be Emelina." Said the tall dark haired women, extending her hand to greet her, "I'm Maryse Lightwood, this is my daughter Isabelle and my son Alec is out at the moment but you'll meet him later." Emelina cautiously shook her hand, slightly scared to say anything; her daughter seemed to be clinging onto her for dear life.

"Oh stop being so official. Hi I'm Jocelyn Fairchild and this is my daughter Clary." Said the red headed woman.

Emelina's ears pricked up, "Fairchild?"

"Yes?"

Emelina looked at her for a moment, she seemed slightly familiar, '_it couldn't be? He said she died? Maybe they're distantly related?' _"um… sorry to stare but… is there many Fairchild's around the world?"

"No actually, Clary and I are actually the only ones left."

Emelina's heart started to slightly race and her breathing slightly hitched, "Are you ok?" Asked clary taking a step forward to put a caring hand on her shoulder, "I-I'm fine, it's just… a little nerve racking that's all, I've only ever been to two different places ever in my life and now I'm in a whole other country being told my daughter is this thing called a Shadowhunter and that she needs to be brought up in a whole different world that I know nothing about and so I'm kind of freaking out especially with the fact that it seems like I have no idea who her father, the man I loved, really was. I knew nothing about this and now I'm being thrown into it, so I'm kind of freaking out!" She rambled slightly hysterical.

"I understand, trust me I understand. How about you come inside and get settled in." She asked caringly.

Em nodded slightly and then smiled softly, "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm just a little… I… just."

"It's fine. Now come on, it's getting dark."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Child - Chapter 1**

"Mummy! Mummy!" Imogen jumped up and down on the double bed, slightly shaking her sleeping mother as she did so. "Mummy! Get up! Get up!"

Emelina slightly groaned before finally waking up, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Imogen giggled and plopped down to sit in her mum's arms, "Morning Mummy!"

"Good morning Mischief, what are we doing today?"

"Izzy said that she's going to train me and then Clary says she going to teach me about rooms!"

Emelina slightly chuckled, "I think you mean 'runes.'"

"Yeah, RUUNNEESS! Come on mummy! It's breakfast time!" She attempted at dragging her mum out of the bed by tugging on her arm.

"Ok. Ok. Hold your horses, I'm coming."

She quickly scooped her daughter up and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

For the last two months Emelina and Imogen have been living in the institute, slowly learning the shadowhunter ways while still trying to keep some normal mundane things in their lives. About two days after they arrived they met Alec, they met Jace about two weeks after that – after they found a 'cure' to the heavenly fire inside him. Imogen seems to have grown attached to Isabelle and Clary but seems to have this big issue with Jace, and she hasn't really had much time with Alec to get to know him. Emelina herself seemed to have formed a good friendship with Clary, Isabelle, Jocelyn and Jace – once again not getting a lot of time to get to know Alec – but she seemed to be closer to Clary and Jocelyn. She told them how Christopher told her his last name was Fairchild but they think he may have just been using it as an alias but Imogen **and** Emelina kept the name, Imogen Christine Fairchild and Emelina Dawn Fairchild.

Em and Imogen walked into the kitchen, placing Imogen down on the bench while she went and got her breakfast ready.

"Hey there Mog." Clary said as she entered the kitchen – Mog being the nickname she gave Imogen -, Isabelle trailing behind her and Jace following after that.

"Izzy! Clary!" She squirmed and held her hands out to be picked up; Isabelle picked her up willingly and gave her big cuddle.

"Hey Imogen-"

"No!" She said tossing her head away from Jace.

He looked over at Clary for help but she just shrugged he sighed and gave up, "I don't get it? Every girl like me, why doesn't she?"

"Maybe you're underestimating your power to charm people of the female gender." Clary said with a smirk before cracking an egg in the pan.

"No, it can't be that, it's got to be something else." He said lost in thought as he sat down at the table.

Isabelle slightly chuckled and placed Mog back down on bench. "Are you ready to learn how to fight?!"

"Yeah!"

Emelina slightly winced, "Just… be careful with her."

"She'll be fine, we're just going to start her out on basic balancing, she won't do anything near dangerous until she's at least eight years old." Isabelle reassured.

Emelina came over with a bowl of fruit and yogurt, "Can you put her in her high chair for me?"

"Sure." Isabelle shrugged as she picked up the blue-eyed girl and put her in the highchair at the head of the table.

Emelina placed the bowl and a spoon down in front of her and went and got herself breakfast – Imogen could feed herself by this age.

…

They were all now sitting down at the table eating breakfast, "I over heard Maryse saying that he sent another note." Jace informed coldly.

Clary tensed up, "This is the third one he sent… what was it?"

"Dead were-wolfs in central park. They weren't from around here; a European pack apparently, on their arms was the word 'closer.' How he got wolves from Europe to New York I have no idea but I think he's trying to establish his power."

"That's awful!" Exclaimed Em, she swallowed awkwardly, "Who would do such a thing?"

Clary looked down at her food, "My brother."

"What? I don't understand-"

"Sebastian, my brother, he's evil and he's a huge threat at the moment. That's all you need to know for now, we will tell you more if we need to." Clary said coldly.

Emelina hesitated for a moment, before nodding and going back to her food.

…

"Be careful!" Emelina yelled from the corner of the training room.

"She's gonna be fine, it's only a mere five metres and she has a harness on!" Isabelle shouted back as she helped Imogen get a good balance on the beam before slowly edging away from her. "Ok, now you're going to walk along the beam without falling. You think you can do that for me, Mog?"

Imogen grinned and nodded her head and started to slowly walk across the beam her arms held out to try and give her more balance.

She slightly wobbled a few steps in causing Em to suck in a scared breath, which inevitably caused Imogen to fall.

"Imogen!" She screeched before running over to her daughter.

Imogen was giggling as she hung two feet from the ground, slightly bouncing.

"Um… maybe it would be best if you waited outside?" Isabelle suggested.

Em hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Mummy has to go now, I'll see you later." She told her daughter before exiting the training room.

She knew no one was around, everyone else seemed to be in some sort of meeting about that guy they mentioned earlier, so she decided to just head back to her room.

She slumped down on her bed, her fingers drumming on her stomach while she stared up at the ceiling, '_I need to stop worrying about her. She's going to be fine, like Izzy said; she was literally born to do this... Christopher…'_ She sighed and sat up, pulling the chain out of her shirt so she could look down at the little angel necklace that _he_ gave her on their first date. She wrapped her hand around the little angel and closed her eyes as she remembered him.

_"Why does the sign say closed? Christopher no one else is here," She looked around at the empty car park, "Christopher?"_

_She turned around as she heard the sound of a door opening, he was holding, the now unlocked door, open for her._

_"That's because I," her took her hand and led her inside, "I rented the rink for the night."_

_"Really?" A smile and a tinge of disbelief crept onto her face._

_He gripped her waist and pulled her close to him, he gently cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't carrying the bag with their skates in it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "Of course, I'd do anything for my girlfriend."_

She didn't realise that she was asleep until Jocelyn woke her up, "Emelina."

She sleepily opened her eyes and sat up, "What time is it?" She yawned.

"Three o'clock, you fell asleep… you were dreaming of him again?" She asked concerned.

Emelina loosely nodded as she looked back down at the little angel, no one knew about it, well no one until now, "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's … he gave it to me on our first date…" '_Our only date.'_

Jocelyn smiled softly, "It's pretty, suits you… you want to come get some lunch, I'm pretty sure Mog should be finished her training by now."

"Ok." She shrugged as she got up.

…

As they she walked into the kitchen she saw Jace, Clary and Luke arguing at the table, they all went quiet as they noticed her presence, "Because that isn't suspicious at all." She said sarcastically as sat down with them, "What's going on… or am I not aloud to know because I'm a 'mundane' or whatever?"

"Come on, don't be like that, you know how it is." Clary tried to reason.

"No, I get it, those stupid laws and what-not but it's just, if it puts my daughter in danger it becomes my business so… does it, put my daughter in danger?"

They all gave each other a look before Luke stated, "We don't think so… not at this point in time."

"But it could be?!"

"No, he's not saying that, he's just saying if something does come up you need to be prepared to deal with it." Jace interjected, "but… she's a shadowhunter, our lives are full of danger, we-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard it, I don't need to hear it again. I know her father was one of you but she's also part me-"

"Mummy! Mummy!" At this point Imogen came running into the kitchen, Izzy right behind her.

She quickly changed her attitude and scooped her daughter up onto her lap, "Hi Sweetie, how was training?"

"It was fun!" She clapped her hands together.

"You want some lunch?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

"Master Morgenstern." Asked a hesitant member of The Circle as he stepped into the mapping room.

"What is it?!" He groaned as he looked up from the blueprints of the New-York Institute.

"You asked if we found anything new happened at the Institute and there seems to be a young Shadowhunter and her mother living there at the moment… we thought it might be an interest to you."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, "Have someone do some surveillance on them… but remember it's not the most important thing I'm just curious, keep me posted."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Imogen Christine Fairchild!" Imogen stopped her 'drawing' and spun around as she heard her mother's voice.

"What have you done?!" Emelina looked in shock at the make-up covered wall. "Where did you get this?" She asked glaring down at her daughter while holding up the red lipstick.

Imogen put her head down and pouted, "Imogen, look at me! Where did you get this?"

"Izzy's room." She said shyly.

"Does she know you have this?"

She stayed quiet.

"Imogen."

She slightly shook her head.

"Naughty corner!"

"But-"

"Imogen Christine Fairchild, naughty corner! Now!"

Imogen groaned as he mother grabbed her hand and stormed her down the hall and into the library to the little seat in the corner, she turned it around so it was facing the wall.

"Sit here and think about what you've done."

Imogen pouted and slumped down in the seat.

…

As Emelina scrubbed at the wall Clary came up behind her, "What happened here?!"

"Uh… yeah… Imogen got into Izzy's make-up and decided to do some art on the walls." She sighed and went back to scrubbing.

"Let me guess, naughty corner?"

"Naughty corner." She groaned.

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine – AHH! Why does Isabelle's make-up have to be so god-damn hard to get off!"

Clary slightly chuckled and picked up a wet rag, getting down on her knees and started helping. As she reached one of the side 'paintings' she noticed something weird. A rune? She knew it wasn't a Shadowhunter rune but where else would Imogen see these? Then it hit her; she quickly got up and rushed off.

"Where are you going?!" Emelina shouted after her.

"I just remembered I really needed to talk to Magnus!"

Emelina shrugged and went back to scrubbing.

…

"I'm really sorry about your make-up Iz, I'll buy you some new ones to replace the stuff Imogen used." Emelina apologized for the five-hundredth time.

"It's fine, she only got into the cheap stuff, kid's do these sort of things, it happens."

"But-"

"Emelina. It's fine. Now come on, Jace and Alec want to meet us at Taki's for dinner."

"Ok, I'll go get Imogen ready."

"Meet at the elevator in half an hour?"

"Sure."

With that they went their separate ways.

Emelina gently shook her sleeping daughter, waking her from her nap, "Imogen, sweetie, time to get up."

Imogen sleepily opened her eyes and instinctively help her arms out for her Emelina to pick her up.

She picked her up and carried her into the joining room, Emelina's room, and put her down on her feet and went and got her some clothes.

Imogen started to finally wake up as her mother pulled the shirt from over her head and replaced it with a white one and a lilac jumper, she slipped her out of her small track pants and pulled on a pair of polka-dot tights and a pair of white flowery shoes.

Emelina quickly changed her top and they were ready to leave.

They soon met Izzy at the elevator and they all headed down.

Just as they were about to open the door Emelina realized, "I forgot my purse! You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Isabelle shrugged and took Imogen's hand in hers and headed out.

…

"Hey guys." Isabelle said before slipping into the booth next to Alec. Emelina grabbed a highchair and placed it at the end of the table, quickly picked up Imogen and sat her in it before sliding in next to Jace, across from Izzy.

"Does anyone know where Clary is, I tried calling her but she left her phone in my room?" Jace asked worrydly

"She said she needed to go talk to Magnus about something last I heard." Em said as she opened her menu.

"Ok, I'll call Magnus later and see if she's there but right now I need food."

"You always 'need' food." Alec said rolling his eyes.

Jace just shrugged and gave a 'what you see is what you get' kind of look.

The door soon opened and in came Simon and Jordon.

"Hey babe." He said as he gave Isabelle a kiss on the cheek and slid into the booth next to her.

"Sup, Maia can't make it, she's in bed sick." Jordon said before sliding in next to Simon, fully filling that side of the booth. "Hey Imogen, do you like me yet?"

Imogen just folded her arms and tossed her head to the side.

"What about me Im?" Simon said in a hopeful voice.

"No!" She said trying to turn as far away from them as possible.

"See it's not just me, she just doesn't like males!" Jace interjected.

"She likes me." Alec interjected.

"I'm not totally sure about that… Hey Mog, do you like Alec?"

Imogen curiously turned to face Alex, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him, slightly squinting her eyes before spinning back around with crossed arms, "No."

Isabelle shrugged, "She likes Magnus."

"Yeah but have you seen Magnus' wardrobe, she probably doesn't realize he's a dude and I wouldn't be surprised if her did 'accidently' get turned into a girl at one point."

Emelina they all slightly laughed as Alec choked on his water because of Jace's comment.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got caught up." Clary said while sliding in next to Emelina.

"So what are-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress interrupted.

"Regular for me." Jace said.

"Same as him." Alec and Clary said.

"But no pickles with mine." Added Clary.

"Put her pickles on my plate." He said while grinning at her from the other side of Emelina.

"I'll have the chicken burger." Isabelle said while closing up her menu.

"Blood hot-chocolate."

"Steak, raw with a side of chips." Put in Jordon.

"Can I get spagetti bolinaise but am I able to get a extra small bowl for my daughter."

"Sure." The waitress said as she slightly gave her a dirty look before walking off.

Emelina slightly slumped in her seat, her hand on her chest where her angel sat underneath her shirt.

"Don't let her get to you, she's a judgemently…" Clary thought for a moment considering Imogen was there, "B. I. T. C. H. She judged me when I first came here."

"Yeah but that's the difference, I've been coming here for the last month or two and she still judges me."

Clary offered a consoling pat on the back before Jace said, "So Clary, why do you think Imogen over here doesn't like people of the male gender."

…

Just before the food came out Emelina said, "You know what guys, I think I've caught what Maia's got. I think I'm just gonna go home and go to sleep."

"But the food hasn't even come out yet." Jace added.

"Um… could you guys feed Im, I'm just really not up to it at the moment. Here's my part of the bill." She said while putting twenty dollars on the table, "I'll see you at home?" She said as Clary slid out and then she slid out. Clary slid back in as she leaned down and gave Imogen a kiss on the cheek, "Mummy isn't feeling well, so I'm gonna go home are you going to be ok with Izzy and Clary?"

She nodded before wrapping her arms around her mum's neck in a small cuddle.

Emelina stood up, "I'll see you at home, bye guys." With that she left. As she rounded the first corner she slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down it as tears started to fall, her hand on her angel. '_no, not here, not now!' _ She stood up on her shaky legs and quickly rushed back to the institute.

'_Stop crying! There's no point in crying! Stop crying!'_ She mentally screamed at herself as she slid down her bedroom wall, tears falling freely, cries escaping effortlessly.

After a while she was finally able to calm down long enough to get changed and crawl into bed slowly falling into a restless sleep.

_'She sensed him waking, she sleepily nuzzled into him, her golden hair tickled his neck. A little moan of joy escaped him; she smiled at this, her head still nuzzled into him. They stayed like this for a few minutes; Christopher was watching the sun slowly rise through the cracks. _

_He sighed in disappointment, "I have to go home before my father notices I'm gone." _

_She groaned and lifted her head so they were looking at each other, those eyes, those lips, everything about him made her body tingle but then everything started to go dark, his eyes pitch black. Bruises started to appear on his face, his soft smile fall from his lips as he collapsed back against the bed, blood pooling around him, "No… no… NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!"_

"Emelina! Wake-Up! Emelina!" Izzy shouted as she pinned the girl's arms to her side so she would stop thrashing around.

Emelina's eyes darted open, her breath hitched heart racing.

"W-What…"

"You had a nightmare, Imogen was scared about you so she came and got me."

"Imogen? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, she'd fine, I sent her back to bed… are you ok?"

Emelina thought for a moment, he lips slightly started to tremble but she stopped it and put on a soft smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare."

There was a moment of silence, "You sure you're ok?" Isabelle asked questionably.

"I'm sure."

"Ok…" She answered, only half convince, "I'm gonna go back to bed now, you sure you'll be ok?"

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Ok… good night." Isabelle said over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Emelina curled up on her side, a few more tears started to fall before she heard the small, soft, concerned voice, "Mummy?"

She quickly rolled over to see Imogen standing at the edge of the bed, small blue eyes full of concern as she hugged her teddy close to her chest. Emelina smiled softly as she looked over the raggedy small blue lamb that her daughter was holding so close to her chest, she had bought it for her two days before she was born, it was her first teddy and it's also the only thing that can get her to go to sleep.

"Hey sweetie." She said softly before sitting up and picking her daughter up before laying back down again, putting her daughter next to so that they were facing each other.

"Mummy, why are you sad?"

"I… I was thinking about your daddy and how much I miss him and how much I love him." She answered softly.

"… You have me."

Emelina smiled at her daughter and brought her into a cuddle, as she kissed the top of her head, "I know, I love you, I'll always love you."

"I love you too mummy."

"Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes please." She answered with a grin.

"Ok. Good night sunshine."

"Good night mummy."

* * *

"So what have you got on them?" Sebastian asked as he sat back in the chair at the head of the table.

"Well we know that it's the daughter who is a shadowhunter, not the mother, she's a mundane apparently the father died before the daughter was born. Their not from America but we haven't found where they are from, it's been narrowed down to Europe or Australia."

"What about what they look like?"

"Blonde hair… we were only able to get a photo of the daughter with the Lightwood Daughter. Here." He said passing a picture of the two girls across the table.

He looked down at the photo and he furrowed his eyes, '_she looks familiar…'_ He shook off the weird feeling and slid the photo back across the table. "Anything else? Names? Date of birth? Age even?"

"Uhh… we're pretty sure the little girl is probably about four and the mother is early twenties, most likely a teen mum or something… aside from that… no, nothing else."

"Well, I'm intrigued, I want to find out more so hurry up and find out more!"

"Yes sir."

"Leave. Now!"

With that he scurried out of the room. As the door closed behind him Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he reached over and picked up the photo. He looked down at it and then _she_ flashed across his mind. He quickly pushed it away and ripped up the photo and chucked it to the side. He hated remembering her so he always pushed it down, _deep_ down.

**Did you like it? Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm SOOO SORRY that this chapter has taken a while but due to christmas and being on holiday with my family i havent had that much time to write but eventually, finally, i got this chapter done. Next week i'm flying over to the USA for a school trip and i cant take my laptop or ipad so I'll try and get another chapter up by then but if not it may be a month before i get chapter 4 up. So SOORY! But i hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading it (even if the next update might not be for a while)**

**Here it is, hope you like it! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 3.**_

Emelina gripped onto the kitchen bench to regain her balance, her other hand pressed against her forehead as the pounding got louder and more fierce.

"Emelina? Maybe you should go lie down, you don't look to well." Jace said as he stood up and looked over at her from the opposite side of the counter.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed, I just need something to eat." She said as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"You sure?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "I'm already feeling better."

…

"Emelina?!" Izzy yelled as she darted to her side, she had collapsed, he heart was racing a million miles a minute and it was like it was about to jump out of her chest but then… it stopped.

She shakily took her hand away from her chest and let Izzy help her up.

"What happened?"

"I-I… I don't know… I just…" She all of a sudden felt light-headed and slightly stumbled but Isabelle helped regain her balance.

"I think I need to lie down." She said breathlessly.

Isabelle nodded and helped her to her room.

As she lowered Emelina onto the bed, Em mumbled, "Imogen."

"She's fine, we'll look after her, you just get some rest." With that Isabelle left.

Emelina quickly fell into a restless sleep.

_"Christopher!" She squealed as she ran up into his arms, kissing him passionately before pulling away with a big grin on her face, "Where have you been? I've missed you!"_

_He slightly chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I've missed you too. So… do I get to meet her?" His eyes filling with hope._

_Her smile grew even more as she spun around; her hand linked with his, and yelled, "IMOGEN! COME HERE PLEASE!" She soon heard the pitter-patter of her daughter's feet coming down the hall._

_She jumped so she was standing in front of her mum, a huge smile on her face as she looked up with those bug blue eyes of hers, "Yes mummy?"_

_"I would like you to meet someone?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Your daddy. Would you like to say hello?" She said taking a step away from them so that they could see each other._

_Christopher kneeled down so that he was at height with his daughter, "Hi Imogen…"_

_Imogen hesitated for a moment, her smile slightly dropping, "Hi…" She said shyly but then her smile slightly grew once again, "… hi… daddy."_

_Christopher smiled softly and opened his arms, hoping she would give him a hug and … she did._

_Emelina felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at the sight before her._

_Christopher picked his daughter up as he stood up, both smiling as they looked over at Emelina, but his smile turned into a wicked grin, his eyes turning black and so did Imogen's._

_"Christoph-" She couldn't finish because of the hard back of his hand coming across with her face._

_She slightly whimpered and looked up at them with teary eyes, "You stupid bitch! How could you think I loved you, I never loved you, I just used you." He started to laugh wickedly as he walked out the door, Imogen in his arms, darkness filling the room around her as he got further and further away._

_"NO!"_

Emelina woke up panting, beads of sweat covering her burning skin, her heart racing, her mind full of panic. She slowly started catch her breath as she stood up on shaky legs and made her way over to the bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror she slightly moped at the sight she saw. Her eyes were red, face puffy and deep, dark shadows were under eyes. She groaned and turned the shower on before pulling her shirt off. She unintentionally looked at herself in the mirror, she hated doing that, it reminded her of her past. The scars and grey, unhealed bruises just made her feel even worse. She quickly stripped the rest of her clothing and jumped in the shower. Slightly moaning as the warm, steamy, calming water ran over her body. She put her hands on the wall and leaned against it, her head looking down at her feet as she just let the water run over her. As the water started to go cold she turned the tap off and got out, wrapped a towel around her, dried her hair, and went back to her room. She sighed and got dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white t-shirt and a purple pull-over jumper. She slowly opened the door to Imogen's room and poked her head in, smiling to herself as she found her fast asleep. She quietly closed the door and headed to the library.

She wondered the giant library for a while, she still got awe-struck when she came in here, she had never seen anything like it. After roaming through the books she found an open one on a desk, she wasn't sure what it was but it looked like some sort of experimental journal or something. She eyed it curiously for a second before picking it up and reading the cover – _Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern – age 5 – 7._

She took a seat on one of the couches by a window, her feet tucked up under her as she opened to the first page.

_25__th__ February._

_Today I will test Jonathon's endurance limit until the Demon Blood kicks in._

Emelina continued reading for an hour or so but was interrupter by Alec.

"Hi. What are you reading?" He asked as he looked over the half-played chessboard in front of him.

"I… uhh, I'm not sure, just a random book I found – what are you doing?" She asked curiously as she watched him move one of the white prawns.

"Luke and I have this on going game of chess, it was my move." He said as he moved away from the chessboard and sat on the couch across from her. Silence hung in the room for a moment before Alec broke it, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I… I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep." She said as she placed the book on the couch, next to her. "You?"

"I was thinking about…" He trailed off, Emelina could see he wasn't comfortable with sharing and she had a pretty good idea what it was about.

"Magnus?"

Alec slightly stiffened before letting out a shaky breath and looking back up at her, "Yeah… how do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christopher? I mean… I know it's a slightly different situation but how do you get up, knowing the one person you've ever loved is the one person you cant have?" His voice was full of hurt and confusion.

Emelina felt tears prick her eyes and her throat constrict, "I… I… I guess it's because I have Imogen… she's kind of my… anchor to the reality or my reason to keep going. Maybe that's all you need, a reason?"

Alec thought for a moment, before replying sadly, "… he was my reason."

Emelina felt her chest tighten with pity for Alec, "I know but who knows, maybe one day you'll wake up and find a new reason… what if your reason, for the time being, is to find a reason?"

"My reason is to find a reason? …. I think I like that… thanks Emelina." He smiled softly, Emelina smiled weakly back at him.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously.

"Umm," Alec looked over at the clock behind her, "7:45. Why?"

She sighed and stood up, "I gotta go get Imogen up and get her ready. I'll see ya at breakfast."

"K"

"Oh, do you think they'd mind if I borrowed this for a while, it's quite… interesting." Emelina said picking up the book she had been reading.

Alec shrugged, "Sure."

…

"Imogen, please just get in the bath." Emelina begged in annoyance as her naked daughter darted away from her once again.

"No!"

"Imogen, get in the bath."

"No!"

"Do you want me to go get the others?"

"No!"

"Then get in the bath!"

"No!"

"That's it! Get in the bath or you won't be aloud to leave your room all day."

"No!" Imogen then darted out of the bathroom.

Emelina groaned, quickly grabbing a towel before running after her, out into the hallway.

"Imogen Christine Fairchild!"

Imogen giggled as she darted around the corner.

"Woah! What's going on here?" As Emelina rounded the corner she found Jace and Alec standing in front of Imogen, looking down at her in confusion and awkwardness.

"Imogen!" Emelina growled as she wrapped the towel around her daughter and picked her up.

Imogen squirmed in her mother's arms as Jace asked, "What's happening?"

"I'm gonna go with, it's bath-time?" Alec asked.

Emelina sighed and nodded before turning back around and storming back to her bedroom.

* * *

"Is everything set up?" Sebastian demanded as he walked into the room filled with demonic runes, Shadowhunters and warlocks.

"Yes. We're just waiting on you." His second in command informed him.

"Good." Sebastian grinned wickedly as he stepped into the center of the room.

"Ready?" The main Warlock asked.

Sebastian took in an empowering breath, placed his hands behind his back, his chest slightly puffed out, his wicked stare straight ahead, "Ready."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and Emelina, Imogen, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Jocelyn were all in the library. Clary and Jocelyn were helping Imogen with her runes, Alec, Izzy and Jace were playing poker by the fire, betting with snacks and candy while Emelina sat by the windowsill reading the diary she had found earlier, completely entranced in it.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look!" Imogen called excitedly.

Emelina placed her book down and headed over to her daughter, "What's up?"

"Look." She pointed to the piece of paper in front of her.

"She got the Strength Rune right." Jocelyn clarified.

"That's amazing sweetie! Good work!" She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and as she stood up Imogen held her hands up.

"Up please." Em rolled her eyes and picked her daughter up.

"Hey Imogen! Wanna learn how to play snap?" Izzy called out.

"Yes!" Imogen squirmed excitedly as Izzy came over to take her.

As Izzy was about three meters from them Em started to feel light headed, "Take her. Take her!" Em screeched in panic. Izzy quickly darted over to them and took her. As soon as Imogen was out of her hands Emelina's eyes fluttered and she collapsed to the ground, a bright blue light was the last thing she saw before darkness.

* * *

Everyone dropped what they were doing and darted to Emelina's side.

"Emelina!" Izzy exclaimed panicked as she quickly kneeled down in front of her.

"Izzy! Get Imogen out of here!" Alec ordered.

Isabelle nodded her head in understanding and rushed out of the room, Imogen in her arms as she cried out for her mum.

Jace, Alec, Clary and Jocelyn were all kneeled down around her.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Clary exclaimed.

"No. We can't move her, it might make it worse, we're not sure what happened yet." Alec informed.

"We can't just leave her here!"

"I know… we need, we need," Alec stuttered.

"Magnus." Jace said softly.

"I'll go call him." Jocelyn informed as she stood up and headed for the door. But just as she was about to open it, it burst open, causing her to fall back.

All of them looked in shock as they saw _him_ standing there. Jace slightly growled as all of them got to their feet. "Sebastian!"

"Hello brother." He said calmly.

"I'm not your brother!" Jace snapped.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and then narrowed them on Jocelyn, "Mother." Before Jocelyn could reply he turned his attention to Clary, "Clarissa."

"What do you want?!" Alec stepped in, his hatred for the demon boy fuming.

"Ahh, Alec, it is Alec isn't it? Lightwood, I killed your annoying brother if I recall correctly."

Alec went to pounce but Jace held him back.

"What do you want Sebastian?!" Jace re-asked.

"I heard you had some new additions to the institute, I wanted to drop in and say… _hi_."

"You did this? I should have known!" Clary spat.

Sebastian looked at her in confusion, actual confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You did this to her! Didn't you?" Clary stepped to the side so that he could see the unconscious girl.

Sebastian eyed her curiously, golden hair hung in her face causing her identity to be unknown. Without another word or an acknowledgment to the others he slowly walked over to her. He kneeled down next to her, slowly raising his hand to brush the hair off her face.

"Don't touch her!" Alec snapped.

Sebastian just raised his hand, silencing him and slowly brushed the hair off her face and behind her ear. His heart stopped momentarily, he slightly stumbled back, leaning against his hands, his breath hitched as his eyes ran over her profile. It was _her_. But how? He suddenly got wrenched back to the room he was previously in.

"What happened?! Why am I back?!" He demanded to the group around him.

"You lost focus, you couldn't keep the hold." One of the Warlocks informed.

"Send me back! Now!" He ordered.

"W-We can't. It took to much energy to do it this time, maybe in two days we'd be ready."

Sebastian glared at the warlock before storming out of the room, up the stairs and into his room. Slamming the door behind him, running his hands through his hair anxiously,

'_It couldn't be! It's impossible! She's dead! I held her lifeless body in my arms! She's dead!_

_-… but… what if she's not?_

_-SHE'S DEAD! IT'S NOT HER!_

_-BUT IT WAS! IT WAS HER!_

_-NO IT WASN'T!_

_-YES!_

_-NO!_

_-YES!_

_-NO!' _

His fist collided with the full body mirror on his wall, smashing it to pieces; his breath coming out short and sharp.

_'It can't be her… can it?'_

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! My trip to the USA was AMAZING! (but i wont waste your time with details) but the important thing is: i'm back and i'm UPDATING! YAY! So here's chapter 4! Hope you like it and i hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next 4-7 days! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4.**

Emelina's groan caught everyone's attention, the four of them darting back to her side.

"What…" Her eyes just starting to open, her head was pounding and she felt like she had just been punched in the gut, "What … happened?" She groaned and closed her eyes once again, her hand now rubbing her temple.

"We don't know but we have an idea about who was behind it." Jace informed her.

"What?" Emelina was now attempting to sit up.

"Here." Alec said as he helped her.

"Thanks. What do you mean 'who was behind it'?" She groaned once again and continued to rub her temple in an attempt to dull the thumping.

"Sebastian-"

"That guy you were talking about the other day?"

"Yeah, he turned up immediately after you collapsed. He –"

"Mum?" Clary was looking over at her Jocelyn who looked broken. "Mum?" Clary asked again more concerned this time.

"Umm… excuse me." Jocelyn stuttered as she rushed out of the room.

"Mum!" Clary choked as she ran after her.

"Clary-"

"-Jace. I think they just need some time alone right now." Alec stopped him before he ran after her.

Emelina was, at the moment, still sitting on the ground, leaning against the desk, rubbing her temple trying to shut out the pain.

"I… I … she might need me. I'll be back in a second." Jace said before darting out of the room.

"Jace!" Alec groaned and then kneeled back down next to Emelina. "Come on, we should get you to the infirmary." He said as he hooked his arm around her waist and placed hers around his shoulders and hoisted her to her feet.

Emelina became alert with panic, "Imogen is she-"

"She's fine, Izzy's with her. You can see her later, after we get you to the infirmary."

* * *

"I need you to find everything you can about the mother. Her name, birthday, where she was born, lived, parents, jobs – EVERYTHING! Do you understand?!" He ordered one of his followers, Jackson.

"Yes… but if you don't mind me asking. Why do you want to know?"

Sebastian slightly stiffened but hid it well, "That's not your concern. Now leave."

* * *

Magnus dropped his hands and looked at her curiously.

"What? Is something wrong?" Emelina asked slightly panicked.

"It's… I can't find anything wrong. It just seems like you passed out from exhaustion or dehydration, nothing magical about it. I don't believe Sebastian did this to you."

"Ok… thanks Magnus. Do you know where everyone is?"

"Uhh… I think they're in a meeting."

"Imogen?"

"Luke's looking after her."

"Can I go?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

…

"MUMMY!" Imogen squealed as Emelina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie! I missed you!" She said as she picked her up and gave her hug before setting her back down again. "Thanks Luke, for looking after her."

"No problem." He shrugged, "Are you feeling better, what did Magnus say?"

Emelina slid into the chair next to Imogen, "He said that I passed out either from exhaustion or dehydration, nothing mystical about it."

"So wha-"

"Emelina?" Isabelle asked hesitantly, she was standing at the doorway.

"Izzy? Is everything ok?"

"Umm… yeah, the other's want to talk to you."

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Luke can you-"

"Yep."

Isabelle and Emelina walked in silence all the way to the meeting room. Once they entered they found Jace leaning against the wall, facing the circular table in the centre, his eyes lost in thought, expression unreadable, Clary was standing next to him, biting her nails anxiously, Jocelyn had her back to all of them, facing the fire place and Alec was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers on the table while tapping his foot nervously.

"Em." Clary said, slight panic in her voice.

"Is everything ok? What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Jace said calmly.

"About?"

"Look, umm, we, have a theory…" Clary stuttered.

Isabelle was now sitting next to Alec, both looking over at her, Jace and Clary standing in front of Em.

"Are you a traitor?" Jocelyn asked coldly.

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"Look, Emelina. It's a bit of a coincidence that when Sebastian becomes a huge threat and somehow figures out a way to get into the institute happens to be around the same time you and Imogen turn up." Jace told her, "It's kind of suspicious."

"What?! How can you say that?! I didn't even know about this guy until the other day when I heard you guys talking about him! Now you say I'm some sort of spy or something! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Emelina calm down! It's just that-"

"DON'T! I UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! IMOGEN AND I WILL BE GONE BY TOMORROW AFTERNOON AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE US AGAIN!"

"EMELINA DON'T BE LIKE THAT!"

"NO! LOOK I ALREADY DON'T FIT IN HERE BUT NOW YOU GUYS ACUSE ME AND MY DAUGHTER OF SPYING ON YOU! I JUST CANT LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! WE'RE LEAVING! GOING BACK TO AUSTRALIA SO I CAN RAISE MY DAUGHTER IN THE NORMAL WORLD WHERE NONE OF THIS BULLSHIT EXSISTS!" With that Emelina stormed out.

…

"Mummy why are we going?" Imogen asked timidly as she watched her frantic mother rush around her room, packing their gear.

Em stopped, letting out a small sigh before kneeling down infront of her daughter. She brushed a small piece of Imogen's blond hair behind her ear, "We don't belong here… it's time for us to go home."

"But… I thought this is our home?"

Emelina felt tears prick her eye and her throat constrict, "I… I-I… I think it's bedtime, don't you?"

Imogen was silent for a moment before she leaned forward, wrapping her small arms around her mum's neck, giving her a small hug. Emelina's heart felt like it was breaking slightly as her daughter said, in her small soft childish voice, "I love you mummy."

"I-I love you too."

* * *

"So? What have you found?"

"We've got names. The daughter's name is Imogen and the mother's name is Emelina."

Sebastian's heart stopped momentarily at the name, "W-What about their last names?"

"That's the kicker, it's Fairchild. We think it must be an alias because there's no record of them before Imogen was born."

"Which was when?"

"Uhh… four years ago I'm pretty sure."

"Where?"

"Sorry? I don't understand-"

"Where was the girl born?!"

"Brisbane, Australia."

Sebastian felt like he was about to collapse, he cleared his throat, "That's all for now. Leave."

As the door closed behind him Sebastian's straight, professional posture slouched, his hands slightly shaking, '_it couldn't be? It can't be! She's dead! She's DEAD! DEAD! I HELD HER LIFELESS BODY IN MY HANDS! SHE'S DEAD!' _He mentally screamed at himself, he was now pacing. '_It can't be her! …. But what if it is that means… her daughter… MY daughter! __**OUR DAUGHTER**__! OH GOD! BUT IT CAN'T BE! No! NO! NOOOOO!'_

"Sir! I heard-"

Sebastian's hands were shaking at his side, pieces of wood scattered around him from the chair he threw.

"Sir?"

"Leave. I'll handle this."

"Are you sur-"

"LEAVE!"

Sebastian collapsed to his knees, his breath short and rigid, '_I…I… I need to see her.' _


End file.
